


Breathe Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gillfucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Restraints, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan just started crying and hell, you start thickening up right there.</p><p>Very short fill for an anon who wanted torture and gillfucking.  I'm de-anoning here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I... apologize to the world. Sorry.

It feels different than you expected, the texture of gills. You sort of thought they’d be smooth, but you realize now that was a pretty dumb theory. Surface area, folded layers, blah blah blah. Not like you paid too much mind to that section of your schoolfeeding, but you do recall a few things. They are wet, though, and about as hot as you’d wanted. Your bulge curls under the upper flap on his neck and the sensation is… intense.

Eridan is screaming, or maybe shouting. You stopped paying attention to his ridiculous attempts at black flirting a while ago, and you think he’s afraid of you now, but you don’t really care. You shut his jaw with a flick of your mind, locking it like you’ve locked down his wrists and ankles. Purple blood spills down his chin from a bitten tongue.

You want to abuse him; it’s so easy to rile him up with a few choice words, a shameful appellation. He can’t stand that you’re a pissblood who can force him to his knees. Whatever. You can let him construct whatever fantasy of rape or torture he wants to cry about to the others. You have better things to do.

Your bulge is tucked completely into the gill now and you start to pull it back and forth. The ridges feel interesting against your flesh and you think you could get off to it – no, you know you can. Eridan just started crying and hell, you start thickening up right there.

You don’t bother moving when you come, splashing your genetic material everywhere. Eridan struggles against your bonds, eyes fantastically wide, and you watch him lazily through half-lidded boredom. You don’t release him until he starts heaving. You don’t want him to die, after all. He vomits down his front, shuddering too hard even to roll to the side, and you take pity on him, brushing back his hair and touching the base of his horns. Shooosh. He whimpers and doesn’t resist when you take his hand.

You think you could get used to this.


End file.
